


Счастливый конец

by bellemelody



Category: Original - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 18:04:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19405402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellemelody/pseuds/bellemelody





	Счастливый конец

Все начиналось очень красиво и даже сказочно в какой-то степени. Нельзя назвать такое начало отношений романтичным, скорее спонтанным и веселым. Было много смеха, поцелуев, ветра в голове и очень мало логики. А зачем? Разве логики есть место в любви? Такие отношения не знают отвественности, больше похожи на игру в семью на детской площадке. Когда хочется только играть, а убирать за собой совсем не интересно.

Но ведь так не бывает? Но об этом позже.  
Почему любая история любви у многих вызывает чувство приближающейся трагедии? Разве счастливых историй не бывает? Наверное, бывают, но каждый понимает счастливый конец по своему.  
Вернёмся к нашей истории.

Счастливое начало сменилось некоторыми заторами на дороге семейной жизни. Игровая площадка рассеялась и оказалось, что все очень по-настоящему, все реально. Надо взрослеть и принимать бразды своей жизни в руки. Но ведь этого совсем не хочется. Приятней, когда о тебе заботятся другие.

День сменялся днём, в веселом доме появились новые жители, с маленькими ножками и сладкими носиками, а потом звонкие голоса брали разные ноты, вызывая то умиление, то желание разбить голову о стенку. Но ведь взросление состоит именно в этом. В ответсвенности. А как-то не получалось все совмещать. Но было весело и в этом доме жило счастье по своему. Никому не понятное, другим было тяжело это принять. Но в доме в окнах горел свет, а веселые голоса громко пели свои глупые песни .  
Если это была бы веселая счастливая история, то я не начала бы ее писать, потому что это просто не интересно, хотя всем такого очень хочется. Хотя это и не грустный рассказ, просто настоящий, такой какой бывает в жизни, шли годы свет в доме то погасал, то снова зажигался, смех был слышен, но уже не так громко или немного другой был смех, немного жестокий, немного издевательский. Но это не специально. Просто когда людям больно, они причиняют боль тем кто рядом. И так до бесконечности, но у таких отношений печальный итог. Остаётся только пустота, больше ничего.  
В итоге осталась только боль. Но самое грустное и странное другое- она все длилась и длилась, без остановки, а как остановить и отпустить друг друга было непонятно. 

Один из них смог, начал жить своей жизнью, прямо сказав, что так надо, что время прошло, что так бывает в жизни. Тут ничего не поделаешь. Другой все держался за свою боль, лелеял как маленького ребёнка, дергая себя за тонкие нитки надежды, глядя в туман в надежде разглядеть там прошлое, которого уже нет, просто нет. 

А что же будет дальше? Мы рождаемся беспомощными младенцами, нам нужна чья-то рука, которая будет помогать и подталкивать, ловить и направлять, мы встаём на свои ноги и делаем первые несмелые шаги, тяжело в начале, потом приходит уверенность и легкость.

Что же было дальше? Банально. Реалистично и совсем не интересно. Один зажигает свет в чужих домах, старясь забыть о прошлом и задвинув глубоко назад, а тот самый глупый все держится за свою боль. Все говорят, что нужно время, что все пройдёт. Все ждёшь и ждёшь, когда же время пройдёт, но никак не проходит. Хочется скинуть эту неудобную кожу, которая жмёт и натирает, но наверное она все ещё дорога- эта шкурка дурацкая.

А ведь надо просто повести плечом, качнуть назад всем телом и шкурка упадёт. Нельзя ходить в неудобных вещах, от них больно и неудобно. Тут тоже самое.

Дом с яркими окошками нужно оставить в голове, вспоминая с улыбкой, но принять, что это прошлое. Это не обязательно плохо. Просто жизнь- это череда домиков. Какие-то красивые и тёплые, какие-то, как залы ожидания в аэропорту, но каждое ожидание заканчивается и объявляют о посадке или ты замечаешь в дали Новый домик, возможно даже тебе захочется построить новый самой.  
Каким он получится- это уже зависит от тебя.


End file.
